Darkana's Fight Ch 1
by BlackfiresIceyHeart
Summary: Darkana Cross is the daughter of headmaster Cross. But what happens when Rido Kuran comes back to claim her as his bride?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**~12 years ago~**

My life was perfect, I had everything a child of five years old could possibly need, parents who loved me dearly, two wonderful friends Marissa and Ashley and a white kitten, Icis. Yes everything was how it should be, that is until the day HE showed up. Ill never forget that day or those eyes. My father was a vampire hunter and was the best in the association and my mother was right there with him. My father was on an assignment that day and my mother was home with me in the kitchen making dinner while I was in my room practicing for my ballet recital. I heard the doorbell ring and my mother answer it. The next thing I knew was the sound of my mother screaming. I ran down the stairs and saw my mother lying in a pool of her own blood and a man with two different colored eyes hovering above her. "Darkana…..run my darling" my mother said with her last breath. "Mommy no…." I cried running down the stairs. The man with two different eyes smirked at me showing his fangs. I ran to my mother but the man grabbed me "I have special plans for you my dear. Daughter of the legendary hunter" He said. "DADDY HELP" I screamed making the man smirk even more. "Your to young right now, grow up and ill return to claim you as my bride. But until then ill leave you with a gift to remember me by". He said and sank his fangs into my neck. I screamed at the pain as he dropped me to the floor licking his lips of the remaining blood with that smirk still on his lips. "You blood is every bit as delicious as I was hopping". He said. "Darkana, Abigail" said the voice of my father. But I couldn't see him I was sinking deeper and deeper into an ocean of crimson red, an ocean of a new life stained with blood. The last sound I heard before I was completely consumed by this ocean of blood was my father furiously trying to keep me conscience and then all was darkened and clouded with the remains of the life I once had and the new life I was to now lead because of that man's so called gift, was the gift of a life stained with blood a new life as a vampire.

**~NOW~**

"DARKANA CROSS, Wake up and pay attention" said the history teacher. "Huh….oh, I fell asleep again I guess. I'm sorry." I replied "Sorry or not this is the third time this week Darkana, I have no choice but to give you detention" he said a little solemnly. I knew he didn't want to but I also knew he had to. I sighed and took the slip he gave me and went to my father's office. As I got to the door I paused, he was talking to someone. "Who is he talking to I wonder" As I listened closer I heard the voice I hated. "Headmaster, you can not honestly expect me to ignore the fact that she is becoming on of us" said the voice of Kaname Kuran, the night class president and vampire prince. "She is _**my**_ daughter Kaname; you do not make decisions for her. I do not want to make things harder for her than they already are. And I never want to speak of this matter again, do I make myself clear" "Perfectly, but remember it was someone of my own line that put her in this position." Kaname replied walking out the door I tried to move back but I still bumped into him. He looked at me and I glared at him. He walked on. "Daddy" I said smiling as I went up to him and hugged him. He smiled back and returned the hug. "How long were you standing there my dear?" he asked. I glared at the direction Kaname went "Long enough, you not going to let him coheres you into putting me in that class are you?" I asked a little worried he would. "No Darkana I'm not" he replied and I smiled at him. "But why are you out of class" my father asked. "I got detention for falling asleep in class" I said rubbing the back of my head anxious. "Darkana that is not like you, are you alright your not getting sick are you" my father asked checking my temperature. "No I…." You what Darkana?" father asked "Well I have been having nightmares of that night." I replied looking down. "Darkana why didn't you tell me sooner, you know that nothing that man said will ever happen. I will not allow it" father replied pulling me into a hug as tears started forming. "I know, but what if he does come back to make good on his promise, I hate what I'm becoming daddy" I said fully crying. "Shhhh, it's alright Darkana, it's alright" he said soothingly.


	2. The Deal

_**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGH. MATSURI HINO HAS ALL RIGHTS. I DO HOWEVER OWN DARKANA AND THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY AND PLUSHICAT HAS ALL RIGHT TO CATHERINE.**_

_**Chapter 2: The Deal**_

I left fathers office and decided to take a nap before I had to go to my detention. As I was on my way to my room I saw an odd bat. "Hmmmmm I wonder where it came from. It looks a tad larger than the bats usually seen in this area, and those eyes they look familiar… like I have seen them before" thought Darkana. She watched as the bat flew off. "Wow only a few of us huh" Darkana asked once she got to the detention room. The other two people nodded. Darkana sat down and pulled out her history book and read the assigned chapter. She was just getting to the part about World War 2 when the detention teacher dismissed them. "Finally, I thought it would never end" said one of the two boys that where in detention with her. Darkana just sighed as she made her way back to her dorm for the night. She was almost there when the same bat from earlier caught her attention. "What is with this strange bat" She thought. As she watched it the bat stared at her and seemed to smirk. "Since when do bats smirk" she said out loud. Just as she said that the bat flew right towards her. Darkana couldn't move she was frozen in place. The bat sank its teeth into her neck making her scream. "SOMEBODY HELP" she yelled. Even as luck would have it Zero heard her and came running to see what was wrong. "Darkana what is it?" he said spotting her "get this thing off of me" she continued to scream. "Hold still dark" zero said aiming his bloody rose gun at the bat and shooting, but the bat flew off before it could get hit by the blast. "Darkana are you alright?" asked Zero as he ran up to her. But she didn't respond she fell to the ground before Zero could catch her. "Darkana… Darkana wake up" he called. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. "Zero what on earth…." Started the nurse "Its Darkana, she was just attacked by a bat." He replied. The nurse gasped rushing to get supplies "Zero lay her down on the bed and go get her father" she said and zero nodded doing as instructed. He ran all the way there and didn't even bother to knock. "Darkana is in the infirmary" he said bursting into the office. The Headmaster eyes widened in horror and ran out of his office after zero. When they got back to the infirmary the nurse had her wound bandaged. "How is she" asked headmaster Cross. "She will be just fine but what on earth happened zero" the nurse asked. "Don't know all I heard was her screaming and ran to see why and that's when I saw the bat attacking her, I shot at it but I got away. It was almost as if it smirked when it saw me pull out my bloody rose gun to" Zero replied. "That's because it probably did" said a voice that no one recognized. The headmaster looked and a smile became present. "Catherine, is that you, my how you have grown?" Said the Headmaster "It has been a very long time uncle Kaien" said the girl who ran up to his open arms. "Is Dark going to be ok, huh…. Is she" Cat asked "She will be fine, but headmaster we should talk" said the nurse seriously and he nodded. "Zero, please take Catherine to the open guest room. we will check on Darkana in the morning." He said and Zero nodded. Once they left Kaien Cross's face got deadly serious. "You may come out from the shadows Kaname" he said "I had to check to see if the blood I smelled really was hers" he replied walking up to the headmaster and the nurse. "I take it you heard what happened." Said the nurse and Kaname nodded. "Are you going to ignore it now Headmaster? The beast that is taking over her body and slowly consuming her sanity, it won't be long before she falls to the tragic end that she was destined to fall to the moment she was bitten." Kaname said. "I am very aware of what could happen if something doesn't happen." The headmaster replied. "I'll just…work on some paperwork" said the nurse leaving to her office. "I think now is the time to start actively thinking of my proposal" Kaname said brushing back a strand of Darkanas hair. "It's Ludacris for you to even think I will just had over my only daughter to that bloody world or to you" replied the Headmaster with a hint of disgust in his voice. "ahhh temper, temper…. You wouldn't want to wake her up now would you?" said Kaname with a slight smirk. "Don't you test me Kaname, I have nothing against you, but she is my daughter." He replied. "You know very well I would never harm her. Only my blood can save her from her current fate because of _**Him**_" Kanme replied. "Yes, I know that that man is a member of you clan." Replied headmaster Cross replied, and then he did the unthinkable, he sighed in defeat "You're a vampire among all of them, a Pureblood, I know of both the blessing and the curse your power has. Very well, your right I do know you would never and will never harm her. Her hand is yours once the day of her 18th birthday passes." He said "Very well, a contract than" Kaname said writing up the deal and they both signed it

_**Contract**_

_**As of this moment the 15 of September, I , Headmaster Kaine Cross agree to give my daughter Darkana to be bonded to Kaname Kuran on the day of her 18**__**th**__** birthday.**_

_**Kaien Cross**_

_**Kaname Kuran**_

Once the contract/deal was signed both men nodded knowing that it was for the best.

**PHEWWWWW that's a load off. Wow a lot of stuff going on. What will happen once Darkana wakes up? Will they tell her about the deal or will there be another key player that gets involved? Only I know ^.~ Untill next time oh please Review ^ ^**

**~blackfireicyheart**


End file.
